phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PF News/Tri-State Gazette, Issue 75
---- ---- The first four show the different notebooks I found and the next three show the portfolios. There is usually a matching portfolio for each notebook, but as you can see, I wasn't able to get a matched set for all 11 designs. If I check around at different stores during the next few months, I might be able to find the ones I'm missing. The "Perry face" is a design that's used quite frequently on a lot of products, as you'll see below. The "Platypus ate my homework" is another popular design and Walmart had that on a boys' t-shirt. (Did I buy it? Yes, yes I did. Only $7, so why not?) Now, that last item is a Perry the Platypus pencil case. It's a flexible PVC case made by Innovative Designs, a company that has been a great part of making Phineas and Ferb products. This one is a lot nicer than last year's design, which was a simple rectangular pouch with Perry's face on it. It has a swivel backpack clip on it to help keep it from getting lost. When I first went looking for these school supplies, one Walmart had the pencil case but another didn't, so it might be hit and miss for the particular store you go to as to whether or not they have it. You'll just have to go on your own scavenger hunt to see what you can find. Don't forget about the "Under $1" section for pencils, markers and smaller stationery items. There are some other companies with different kinds of party supplies and I will try to get some of those so I can share them with you. But in the meantime, here's what Walmart has. Stores like Toys R Us have some of the same kinds of party supplies, but so far, I haven't seen any P&F items, so Walmart fills that need for the moment. And boy, do they ever have party supplies. Take a look. And if that isn't enough, check out their greeting cards: Each of these is more than just a greeting card. The first will play part of S.I.M.P. The rest have activities or gifts in them. This time I won't tell you what they are. You'll have to find out for yourself. Card #4, the "Honorary Secret Agent" card, is a little different. After I bought it, I thought maybe I just happened to get a card that was missing the button. But when I went back to the store, I found out it and similar cards were next to rows of buttons with different ages on them. That way, you pick up the card with the character you like and add the button for the child's age. It's nice that it isn't locked into a specific age like the first card is. Age 8 = Phineas and Ferb, Age 2 = Madagascar 3, Age 4 = The Penguins of Madagascar, etc. You want a Phineas and Ferb card for someone who's 7? Not available. Card #4 lets you customize it to what you need. That's it for this round. Come back in about two weeks to see what's next. It might be more things to help celebrate birthdays, or it might be something different. Or, maybe you guys will find something new and unique. If you do, share it with us. We'd love to see what you get. |} Got a question or comment about this issue? Leave them below. |} 075 Category:Inactive blogs